The desire for ever-smaller integrated circuits (IC) places enormous demands on the techniques and materials used to construct the devices. Components of IC chips include solid-state logic devices (transistors) such as CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) devices. Recently developed fin-based transistors enable increased performance for a smaller device footprint. Different transistor applications have different structure and performance requirements, for example, high speed logic operations, low power usage, high voltage input output (I/O), and extremely high voltage. Novel processes are required to enable fabrication of multiple types of new fin-based transistors on a single chip.